German Published Patent Application No. 40 38 079 describes such a method. The method described there may optimize compensation of the counter-torque by influencing the steering angle determined for the compensation.
German Published Patent Application No. 199 57 171 describes a method of detecting an asymmetrical braking intervention in motor vehicles equipped with an electric steering system. This method may be characterized in that a wheel deflection not induced by the steering wheel is detected in the event of a braking intervention involving the steered wheels while the motor vehicle is in motion. This wheel deflection may be differentiated from other possible influences causing wheel deflection, and an asymmetrical braking intervention may be detected on this basis.
Conventional features may be derived from German Published Patent Application No. 40 38 079.